


Love Declaration on Quidditch Pitch

by sunset_oasis



Series: Rhythms of Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lee and Pansy co-commentating is one of my dreams tbh, M/M, Minerva being frustrated over Lee's commentary, Oblivious Flintwood is also a fave of mine, sweet and cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Lee and Pansy teamed up during a Quidditch commentary to get Marcus Flint to confess his feelings to Oliver Wood.  Of course it worked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
> Written for hprarepairnet & slytherdornet's Be Mine Challenge.

Minerva McGonagall was having a headache.

Marcus Flint was feeling murderous.

Oliver Wood, on the other hand, was kind of, well, _flabbergasted_.

The common causes for their headache and urge for murder and confusion were now sitting at the Quidditch commentator’s booth, sharing one megaphone and more than one kisses, occasionally advertising Potter’s Firebolt and more than occasionally complimenting on Oliver Wood’s ‘panther-like grace when saving a goal’ and ‘visible six-packs’. But worse of all, between the compliments every now and then one of them would toss in – “ _Do you reckon he’ll be willing to join a threesome with us?”_

 

* * *

 

Pansy Parkinson, her dark eyes dancing with mirth, casually leant back against her boyfriend Lee Jordan while sitting on his lap, and sighed dramatically, “Ooooh I’d love it – imagine that – a threesome with the school’s most handsome Quidditch player—”

“Only because I’m not on the team, obviously,” Lee interjected with mock seriousness.

“— of course, darling—” Pansy smirked back and planted a kiss on Lee’s forehead.

McGonagall rubbed her forehead tiredly in frustration before yelling, “JORDAN, I’M GOING TO RESCIND THAT PERMISSION FOR YOU TO BRING YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO CO-COMMENTATE WITH YOU IF YOU TWO KEEP—”

Her shout, however, was cut in short by a cheer from the Slytherin stands as Marcus scored the Quaffle in. He threw the Quaffle so forcefully that even though Oliver managed to touch it for a brief moment, it wasn’t enough to stop it flying straight into the goal.

While the Slytherin stands cheered, however, Marcus was seething.

He told himself he was angry because how dare a girl from his own house openly compliment on the captain of the rival team, and because the idea of having a threesome with that super annoying idiot Oliver Wood was just so … um … _disgusting_.  Yeah. That’s the word for it.  He definitely wasn’t angry because he wanted Wood for himself or anything like that, okay? That idea was laughable.  He totally wasn’t seething out of jealousy because there _nothing_ to be jealous of.  Nothing at all.  He was raging because no matter how handsome Wood was – oh wait, Wood wasn’t handsome at all, what was he _thinking_ – it was just so … um … _unprofessional_ to bring that up during commentating. Yes. That’s it.  See, McGonagall agreed with him, too. Unprofessional, that’s what it was. Totally _inappropriate_ for a Quidditch match.

So, to recap, he was _not_ jealous of the tasteless idiots who wanted to have threesome with Oliver Wood. Not jealous _at all_.

“Ten points to Slytherin,” Pansy cooed blithely into the megaphone while Oliver looked like he was wondering if he’d fallen into some alternate reality or something, “10 out of 10 for handsome posture, Ollie, 0 out of 10 for results though.”

Ollie? _Ollie????!!??!!_

That was the last straw for Marcus.

So Marcus was preparing to tell Pansy off for her … disloyalty to Slytherin house and awful Quidditch commentating skills, but somehow, what came out of his mouth was something that shocked himself immensely, “Back off, Parkinson, HE’S MINE!”

The previously loud Quidditch pitch went _dead silent_ for a brief moment and then a second later, a loud chattering broke out through the crowd in the stands while Oliver Wood _blushed (wait, blushed????_ Marcus thought dazedly,) and the Weasley twins cheered and Adrian Pucey rolled his eyes at Terence Higgs and mouthed ‘ _finally_ ’, and Pansy high-fived Lee triumphantly.

Marcus realized, belatedly, that Parkinson and her awful boyfriend had been anticipating his reaction all along. That he’d just been tricked to confess some feeling he’d actually had for so long but only just realized now –

“So after that sweet and lovely love declaration –” Lee said joyously into the megaphone.

“— do you want to respond to it, Wood?” Pansy continued, a devious smirk on her face.

“Do you want Flint to be yours too?” Lee said in a sing-song way while play with Pansy’s hair and while Marcus told himself he didn’t care how Wood would answer this but somehow he just held his breath and waited anxiously for the answer.

Oliver was still shocked at how this Quidditch match turned out but he also kind of realized that he actually felt … oddly _happy_ with that declaration of Flint’s. He never expected this because he’d thought they hated each other but he was … just … oddly satisfied and happy with this whole thing.

And then he realized that every player had stopped what they were doing and even Malfoy and Harry weren’t looking for the snitch anymore, and every pair of eyes in the pitch and the stands were focused on him, awaiting his answer.  He didn’t really want to do this in front of the whole crowd but then he took a deep breath and summoned all his Gryffindor bravery and said, “I’d love that.”

Aside from Marcus who looked surprised, every member of the Slytherin team and the Gryffindor team cheered.

Then Pansy’s voice rang through the whole pitch again, “And so we conclude this sweet interlude with a happy ending and now let’s resume the match …”

Marcus glanced at Oliver and their eyes met for a moment, and both of their expressions conveyed that despite whatever just happened they were not going to go easy on each other during the match at all. Then Marcus broke into a wolfish grin, and Oliver raised an eyebrow and smirked back at him.

And at that moment, they both knew that the Quidditch games between Slytherin and Gryffindor were about to get even _more_ intense from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
